


Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Soccer does a “Back Home” type video with the Heath-Morgans since they’re the first USWNT married couple.  During the filming, there’s tons of shenanigans and interviews, and there’s a viewing party of the final product with the entire team at their house.  Can take place as them being newlyweds or they just had a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

Prologue, November 2015  
“Well, once the 2012 Olympics were over, we knew we wanted to have kids and that there was a long break until the World Cup in 2015.” Alex said, shifting the baby onto her right hip.  
“So we decided that 2013 would be the perfect time. We didn’t get lucky until the end of 2013, however, so the beginning of this year was spent with the labor stuff and trying to get Alex back into shape.” Tobin finished.  
Sadie gurgled and reached for the camera.   
“Here we are now in November 2015 and we’d like to share our story with you guys. Enjoy the documentary.” Alex closed.  
August 2013  
Alex stood under the altar, unable to keep the smile from her face as Tobin recited the vows after the pastor.   
“Do you, Tobin Powell Heath, take Alexandra Patricia Morgan to be your wife?” the pastor asked.  
Tobin pretended to think before nodding.  
“I do!” Tobin yelled, fist pumping.  
Their audience laughed and the pastor finished the ceremony, ending by allowing the newlyweds to kiss. Tobin pressed her lips to Alex’s, not caring that over two hundred people were watching them, some of them people they hadn’t seen in years.   
When the couple broke apart, Tobin slung an arm over Alex’s shoulder and they walked back down the aisle, people cheering and clapping as they went outside to the waiting car.   
The rest of the night was spent drinking and dancing, and both Tobin and Alex’s oldest sisters spoke. They did the father-daughter dances and all of the traditions. Both women were inseparable for the entire night, staying together for the toasts, dinner, dessert, and talking. By the end of the party, only family and teammates were left, and everyone dispersed quickly, heading back to their hotel rooms to sleep.  
Tobin and Alex went to the hotel’s garden before bed, already in their pajamas and sober.  
“This is our new chapter.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin nodded and kissed Alex, pulling away and grabbing her hand.  
“Let’s keep writing.” Tobin said.  
December 2013  
Alex sat on the back porch of her and Tobin’s house, a cold beer in her hand. Alex took a sip while Katie caught Alex and Perry up on the recent stories of her kids Julia (3) and Tyler (4 months).   
As Katie talked, Alex couldn’t help but ignore her stories. She squinted across the grass, watching Tobin play with the five kids, engaged in whatever they were doing. Alex smiled as she watched Tobin scoop up Julie and toss her in the air before setting her down and attacking Perry’s daughter Lynn (7) with tickles. Heidi, Perry’s 6-year-old daughter was riding on Tobin’s back, and Alex laughed when all five kids managed to pull Tobin to the grass and pile on top of her.  
“She’s great with kids, huh?”  
Alex jumped, forgetting she wasn’t alone, and turned to face Perry and Katie, nodding.   
“She practically raised Jeffrey on her own. Wouldn’t let him out of her sight whenever she was home.” Perry told Alex.  
Alex smiled and looked over at Tobin’s younger brother, who was sitting with his wife and the grandparents. He always had a fondness for Tobin when they hung out with the Heath family, but Alex couldn’t understand why when Tobin was never home.  
“Can I ask you guys a serious question?” Alex asked, setting down her beer.  
Katie nodded and Perry sat up straighter.   
“Did Tobin ever talk about wanting kids?” Alex asked.  
Katie and Perry exchanged glances and looked back to Alex.  
“Not directly, but she clued at it. Like, when she had a baby doll in second grade, she would walk around saying that when she grew up, she’d give the baby to her daughter and stuff like that.” Perry answered.  
Alex nodded.  
“How should I tell her?” Alex asked.  
“That you want kids?” Katie clarified.  
Alex nodded and bit her lip.  
“Just say it. Tobin’s oblivious to hints, so flat out telling her is the best option.” Katie said.  
Alex looked back over to Tobin as she nodded, watching as Tobin plucked kids off her legs and dropped them softly on the grass, laughing.   
\-----   
“I want Toby to tie my shoes.” Julia proclaimed.  
The adults laughed and the midfielder stepped in, stooping down on one knee and grabbing the sparkly pink shoes from the shoe rack.  
“No more Barney?” Tobin asked, lacing the small shoes onto Julia’s feet.  
Julia shook her head and crossed her tiny arms over her chest.  
“That’s for babies.” Julia announced.  
Tobin laughed and picked up the toddler, settling her onto her hip and taking her out to the car to buckle her in.  
“Just tell her.” Katie said, hugging Alex.  
“I will.” Alex promised.  
When Tobin got back, the two stood by the door together, waving as the cars drove down the street.  
“I want one.” Alex said as Tobin closed the door.  
“A child?” Tobin asked.  
Alex smiled widely and nodded. A smile crossed Tobin’s face and she hugged Alex tightly.  
“I was waiting for you to say it.” Tobin said happily.  
May 2014  
“Tobin!” Alex yelled.  
Tobin set down the knife she was cutting strawberries with and ran to the bathroom after Alex, holding her wife’s hair as she was sick. When the striker was done, Tobin flushed the toilet and helped Alex up, walking with her to the kitchen.  
“Have some crackers, Lex.” Tobin said, setting a bottle of water and a sleeve of crackers in front of Alex.  
Alex grumbled and began eating, chewing the crackers carefully below swallowing.  
“I feel so weird.” Alex mumbled.  
“Baby, there’s a human growing inside of you, of course you feel weird.” Tobin replied.  
Alex shrugged and drank a sip of water, suddenly gasping. Tobin spun around, worry plastered on her face as she moved towards Alex.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Tobin asked frantically.  
Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and placed it on her overgrown belly, watching as Tobin smiled and got teary-eyed.  
“He kicked.” Tobin said softly.  
Alex nodded and smiled.  
“Four more months, baby.” Alex told Tobin.  
Tobin nodded.  
“I’m counting down the days.”  
July 2014  
Tobin stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the freshly painted blue walls and at the furniture set up around the room. The room was decorated nicely to welcome Tobin and Alex’s new baby boy, who was due in September. As Tobin sat there, Alex walked into the room, a basket full of baby clothes in her arms.  
“I feel like I shrunk all our clothes.” Alex laughed.  
Tobin sifted through the tiny shirts and pants, smiling. Alex folded up all of the clothes and set them in drawers, following Tobin to the living room where the two women feel onto the couch.  
“He’s almost here.” Alex said.  
“You know, we still need a name.” Tobin pointed out.  
Alex nodded and pretended to think.   
“I really like David.” Tobin said.  
Alex smiled. David had been a name Tobin had hinted at for the past few months.   
“And I really like Justin.” Alex replied.  
“Justin David?” Tobin suggested.  
“It’s perfect.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin threw a fist in the air in triumph and Alex giggled. Tobin joined in on the laughter when Alex winced and gasped, sitting up.  
“Lex?” Tobin asked softly, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
“Tobin, I think my water just broke.” Alex said, eyes wide.  
Tobin looked back at her wife, flustered.  
“But he’s not due for two months!” Tobin replied.  
Alex shrugged and shook her head. Her memories flooded with what she had read in parenting books about premature babies, and all the things that could go wrong.   
“Should we get to the hospital?” Tobin asked.  
“Unless you want our baby born in our living room, yes!” Alex yelled.  
Tobin suddenly began flying around the house, packing up clothes, calling Kelley, and helping Alex to the car.  
“Now? Isn’t the baby due in September?” Kelley exclaimed.  
Tobin talked to Kelley while she drove as fast as she could to the hospital, dodging cars and running red lights.  
“I’ll tell the team and we’ll rally up support.” Kelley promised.  
When Tobin pulled into the ER driveway, she parked the car and got out, grabbing the duffel bag while she helped Alex into the emergency room.  
“My wife is having a baby!” Tobin yelled.  
A nurse rushed to the women with a wheelchair and Alex sat down, breathing heavily and gripping Tobin’s hand tightly.  
\-----   
The next hour was a flurry of events and Tobin watched in horror as Alex gave birth and their son was whisked away, without even letting Tobin cut the baby’s umbilical cord.   
Alex was sitting in bed, holding Tobin’s hand and crying as one of the nurses relayed the information to them.  
“Your son was born two months early, as you may know, and that doesn’t just pass. He is underdeveloped, and will need to stay in the hospital for as long as it takes to nurse him into health.”  
Tobin took in the information, her stare never leaving the corner as she felt her heart being ripped to shreds. The nurse finally caught on to the fact that neither girl was listening and said she’d be back, leaving the two women.   
After almost an hour, Tobin stood up. Alex had fallen asleep and Tobin knew her teammates were outside, unaware of anything that had occurred other than the birth of Justin. Tobin stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her, and her teammates, as well as a few members of the staff, looked up expectantly.  
Tobin cleared her throat and searched for her words. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked and the tears spilled over. Tobin fell into the open arms of Lauren Cheney, and Cheney quietly stroked Tobin’s hair.   
The entire team looked on sadly as they drew their own conclusions. When Tobin composed herself, she backed up and spoke with a shaky voice.  
“We decided to name him Justin David, and he was born a little over an hour ago. As you all know, he wasn’t due until September, and premature birth is hardly ever good.” Tobin listed what the nurse had told her.  
Several teammates began crying and comforted each other, coming forward to give their well wishes to Tobin. Tobin accepted them quietly, holding back the tears that stung her eyes once more. After what seemed like an eternity, everyone slowly left the hospital, leaving Tobin alone with Cheney and Kelley.  
“I’ll stay here.” Kelley said, sitting in a chair placed in the hallway.  
“Kelley, you don’t have to.” Tobin said, shaking her head.  
“But I want to, Tobs.” Kelley urged.  
Tobin shrugged and turned to Lauren.  
“I wish I could stick around, but Jrue’s family is coming over for dinner.” Cheney apologized.  
After a few minutes, Tobin went back into the hospital room, waiting until Alex woke up.  
July 2015  
“We did it! We did it, Tobin!” Alex screamed.  
Alex jumped into Tobin’s arms and shrieked happily, raising her gold medal in the air in triumph. The two walked back into the locker rooms and grabbed their stuff, running to their families.  
Alex ran for Sadie, who had been born in May, a risky month for being 2 months before the Olympics. Justin ran on his small legs towards Tobin, who scooped the little boy into his arms and happily tossed him into the air. Seeing him now, no one would have ever guessed that he had been born prematurely- he was as happy and as healthy as a year old boy could be.   
“Mommies won!” Justin exclaimed.  
Tobin laughed and nodded, handing her medal to Justin. He kissed it and Tobin took the ribbon off, placing it gently over her son’s head.   
November 2015  
“That’s me, Mama!” Justin exclaimed.  
Tobin nodded and the room erupted in laughter as the film ended.  
“The fans will love this- I bet they didn’t know about all this behind the scenes shiz.” Syd pointed out.  
“I think this is the best way to start the movie series, Heif!” Cheney commented.  
The team gave a round of applause for the Studio 90 crew that had put the movie together, laughing when each member made a show of bowing graciously.   
“Woo! Heif! Studio 90!” Tobin cheered.  
The room erupted in laughter again and Alex grabbed Tobin’s wrist, pulling her wife out the door easily amongst all the commotion.  
“Woah, Baby Horse, why so rough?” Tobin joked.  
“Just couldn’t see your face in that dark room.” Alex lied.  
Tobin laughed and the obvious lie and looked at Alex. The striker surprised the older woman when she pressed her lips to Tobin’s, the kiss getting more and more passionate as time went.  
After a few minutes, Alex broke away, panting, and looked at Tobin longingly.  
“Back home?” she asked, smiling.  
“Studio 90 edition.” Tobin finished, laughing.  
Alex playfully slapped Tobin and interlaced her fingers with her wife’s, walking back to the viewing room.


End file.
